The invention relates to a device for releasably connecting a furniture pullout part movably guided in a furniture carcass by means of a guide unit to the guide unit, the device comprising a device housing on which a control element is integrally formed and pivotably mounted via at least one solid body joint in such a way that the connection between the furniture pullout part and the guide unit can be released on actuation of the control element.
A device of this kind is for example known from EP 0 695 523 B1. Such devices are used for coupling the guide unit to a furniture pullout part, so that the furniture pullout part, for example a drawer, can be separated from the guide unit if required. It can now be taken out of the furniture carcass, making it possible to install the guide unit permanently into the carcass. The device known from prior art is a single-piece moulding made of a flexible plastic material. A control element is injection-moulded to a base section of the moulding. The control element comprises a handle and, integral with the handle, a latching section with a latching hook. By operating the handle, the control element, which is connected to the base section of the moulding via a solid body joint, can be pivoted; in this process, the latching hook disengages from a complementary latching section on the guide unit, so that the furniture pullout part can be separated from the guide unit.
A furniture pullout part is subjected to not inconsiderable forces, in particular in the opening and closing process and in particular if the furniture pullout part is heavily loaded. Peripheral parts of the furniture pullout part, such as the above-mentioned device in particular, can be subjected to heavy loads. Plastic control elements, for example, are at risk of material breakage. This is for example simulated in a dynamic “opening with overload” stop test. In this test, the furniture pullout part is brought from the closed position into an opened position using full force in order to test the stability of individual components. This dynamic test imposes a very heavy load on the material, resulting in repeated breakages caused by peak loads.